


Did You See What I Just Saw?

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "The Good Samaritan,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You See What I Just Saw?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #4 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"Why are women so confusing?"_

 

          Harrison and Ironhorse watched as Suzanne gave them a puzzled 'men, they're weird' look, shook her head, and left.  Their gazes lingered over the retreating figure until she passed out of sight, allowing them to release a collective sigh.

          "Did you see what I just saw?" Ironhorse questioned, stepping back to lean against the couch.

          "Yeah," was the distracted, if not articulate response from the astrophysicist.

          "I told you she was taking this meeting with Mason seriously," the colonel said, folding his arms across his chest.  He'd been on a roll the last few days and there was little reason to let up on Blackwood now.

          The target turned and regarded Ironhorse with an expression that the soldier had learned translated as "Colonel, you must be as stupid as a sea slug."

          "What?" Ironhorse countered innocently.  "You did see that, didn't you?"

          "What I saw, Colonel," Blackwood explained, walking over to take a seat in one of the comfortable wing-back chairs, "was someone ready to go out for dinner."

          "Right."  Ironhorse pushed off the couch and stalked around to stand next to the fireplace, looking down at Harrison.  The black eyebrows rose and the crooked grin lifted the right side of the colonel's mouth.  "You're overlooking the obvious, Doctor."

          Harrison's lips pressed into a pouty line and he crossed his arms defensively.  "Colonel, it's none of my business if Suzanne's interested in this Mason person… or yours."

          The eyebrows rose higher.  "True.  His security check came back clean, anyway."

          Blackwood leaned forward, his hands braced against his knees.  "You ran a check on the man?"

          "Of course, Doctor," Ironhorse said, dropping down into a squat while he smoothed the remains of the last fire flat and added two logs.  "You don't expect me to let Suzanne go off with some guy without knowing exactly who he is, do you?"

          The frown returned.  "No, I guess not, but I don't think she'd like it if she knew you were prying into her personal affairs."

          "I didn't pry into her affairs, Doctor.  I looked into Mr. Mason's, and from all I saw, the man could give Hugh Heffner a run for his money.  A definite ladies man."

Blackwood stood, his hands on his hips.  "You mean to tell me that you let Suzanne leave to go meet some guy who's… who's… a, a—"

          "Womanizer?"

          "That'll do."

          The colonel added a piece of rolled up newspaper and some wood chips before he struck a match and started the fire.  "As you said yourself, Harrison.  Suzanne's a grown woman, she can take care of herself."

          "That's not the point!" the astrophysicist bellowed, dropping back into the chair.

          "Then what is?" Ironhorse asked guilelessly, glancing over his shoulder.

          "Look, Colonel, Suzanne and I might not be lovers, but I do care about her."

          Paul turned back to the fire.  "So do I."

          "But you didn't warn her—"

          "I didn't say that, Doctor.  Of course I warned her about Mason's reputation."

          "Oh…  Well…  All right already!  What did she say?" Blackwood demanded, leaning forward again.

          "She said she appreciated the information, but she'd already guessed, and… she said, she was looking at it as a challenge."

          "A challenge?"

          Ironhorse pushed himself up.  "That's what she said, Doctor."

          Blackwood sighed.  "Why are women so confusing?"

          Black eyebrows peaked.  "You're asking me?"

          Harrison grinned up at the colonel.  "True, I should have known better."  Ironhorse shook his head, but still smiled.  "It's just that I do care about Suzanne… a lot.  But I'm not sure what that means."

          "I know what you mean, Doctor."

          Harrison leveled surprised blue eyes on the soldier.  "You do?"

          "Of course."  He tilted his head in a pointed gesture.  "You might have more competition that you thought."

          Blackwood opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came to mind.  Ironhorse chuckled and headed out for his office.  He'd scored another direct hit.

          As Paul left the room he heard Harrison stand.

          "Wait a minute, Colonel!  What _exactly_ did you mean by that?"


End file.
